


something old, something new

by kinda_just_here



Series: FF.net Requests [4]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Requested, au where kyousuke asks sayaka out earlier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinda_just_here/pseuds/kinda_just_here
Summary: In another world, Kyousuke changes everything.





	something old, something new

**Author's Note:**

> idk, i thought this was a good idea. enjoy this little non-angsty au of kyosuke and sayaka. unbeta'd.

In another world, Kyosuke had known about Sayaka's feelings towards him for a long time.

He wasn't as oblivious as most people would think- despite the fact that he had grown up very sheltered and not around many people of his own age, he could usually tell what his closest (and maybe only) friend was feeling, except in this case. For a long time, he had thought that all she felt was a very deep friendship, but that all changed one day when he overheard one of the nurses teasingly ask her, "Coming to visit your boyfriend again?"

Kyosuke could hear her sputtering, "Wha- no! He's not my boyfriend! We're just friends!"

"Wait, seriously?" the nurse asked. "You haven't asked him out yet?  _He_ hasn't asked you out yet?"

"No!" Sayaka hissed. "Look, as much as I may want that- wait, what do you mean he hasn't asked me out yet? Why would he ask me?"

"Nope, nothing, good luck with that one," said the nurse, trying (and failing) to conceal a laugh.

He could hear footsteps as the nurse hurried down the hall, still snickering about something. Sayaka walked in, frowning, and said, "Kyosuke, you have some really weird nurses."

Thinking back to the other day when he poked his head out of the door and saw two nurses having a slap fight like kindergarteners, he merely said, "Believe me, I know." He looked at her for a moment, wondering why she was there and why she kept coming back. He had to have hallucinated the conversation outside...right?

There was no way that she actually felt that way about him; it had to be a joke or something. No way she actually returned his feelings at all. It was a secret that he had kept for a long time- that lately, he'd been feeling more than just friendship towards her, that he really just wanted to hold her close and never let go.

But then he remembered all the times that he had snapped at her, angry about his circumstances, the state of his hand, the fact that he would probably never play the violin again, and how each time, even though he had hurt her so badly, she always came back. She never told him off or yelled about how unfair he was being to her, only took it and reminded him when she left that everything was going to be okay.

Maybe it was possible that she liked him as more than a friend.

In another world, after his realization, Kyosuke gathered up the courage to ask Sayaka on a date once he got out of the hospital.

Her expression, once she actually registered what he was saying, was absolutely priceless and he wished he had a camera. Her mouth fell open, her eyes were wide, and she stared at him like he had lost his mind.

So Kyosuke repeated himself, and the second time, Sayaka said yes.

It was your average first date- dinner and a movie- but Kyosuke was still as nervous as a rabbit as he walked up to Sayaka's door to pick her up. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and rung the doorbell, trying to slow his heartbeat.

And then he saw her.

Sayaka stepped out of the house wearing her normal clothes, but it seemed as though she was glowing from the inside, and it showed in her bright smile. Kyosuke felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at her, and it took quite a bit of effort for him to swallow and say, "Ready to go?"

She nodded at him, still smiling widely. Saying nothing, he merely turned and started walking, and he could hear her footsteps as she ran quickly after him. They walked farther into the city together, both too nervous to say anything, and wishing that they weren't so awkward with each other.

Kyosuke walked along, giving Sayaka little glances out of the corners of his eyes. He still couldn't believe that she had said yes to him, that she was here beside him, and that they were actually going on their first date. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Sayaka telling him to  _watch out, Kyosuke, you're going to-_ until he ran into a telephone pole that was in the middle of the sidewalk.

Disoriented and on the ground, he could hear Sayaka saying, "Oh my god, are you okay?" Kyosuke sat up slowly and didn't answer right away, instead making sure he wasn't injured. Suddenly there was a hand in his face; he took it and Sayaka pulled him up until he was standing again.

Absently, he said, "Yeah, I'm okay. Let's keep going," and started walking again. He didn't let go of her hand, though, and tugged on it slightly to get her moving again. He didn't even try to fight his rising blush when he intertwined his fingers with hers and felt her squeeze his hand softly.

At that moment, Kyosuke knew that everything was going to be fine between them, and he smiled.

In another world, Hitomi did not fall in love with Kyosuke. If she did, she certainly never let him know, because how could she when he was so happy with one of her best friends?

In another world, Kyosuke never knew about Hitomi's potential feelings, and he and Sayaka turned their new relationship into something long-lived and beautiful. It was a happy ending well deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! hmu on tumblr at [purple-dragon](http://purple-dragon.tumblr.com/), requests are always open


End file.
